Debile Attempt
by ZeiraChy00
Summary: When Jake and Face lose in agony of their mysterious opponent, The Lich take an advantage towards our hero's wounds. Sucks in Summary, just check the story
1. Act 1 : The Fight

My first fanfic! I had the dictionary sat next to me but I still believe it'll have a lot of grammar and spelling mistake. Warning, I cheated from another people's fics for the grammar, a LOT I have forgotten how many, probably from my favorite writers and stories.

Write, Forgive me, any similarities was caused by that reason or just some coincidences.. Pleas and give me points from 0 to 5 about my grammar.

If any of you (readers) is good at English (or BETA) dedicated at helping people in grammar crisis, please help me! Italic font = _Thought _

NOTICE : ADVENTURE TIME With Finn And Jake originally created by Pedleton Ward for Cartoon Network

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

**DEBILE ATTEMPTS**

** Act 1 : **The Fight 

The beast silenced, blood streaming down from the little sharp metallic present Finn gave, washed up by the rain. Finn was approaching it slowly while drawing out another sword from his backpack. He carefully poked its body to see if it still alive.

This time, He fully sure It wasn't breathing. A big grin grew on the boy's face as he turned back with his fists aimed up to the mourning sky. He nodded to his injured companion whom showed a weak thumbs up. And then Finn let all of his excitement out,

"We wo..".

_Wait _

There's something wrong, he noticed his head just in time the beast triggered its claw, ready to sliced up some guts out. Dodge! his mind and company cried out. The beast's gave him no time to react.

In Jake's head, everything went slow. His best friend stood there as the beast's claw scooped him away. No, Finn firmly hold his blade to his side to guard himself, make him tossed away, but not shattered into half. Jake snapped by the sound of clicking metal when the blade hit the ground. _He has to stop Finn's fall. _

He dashed as fast as his skinny yellow leg could and stretch himself and cushion Finn's impact as they landed. Luckily, rain soaked the dirt soft.

"Finn!", Jake gasped. "Vin.. Finn, are you fine?", he removed a strand of golden hair out of his little brother's dirty pale face.

"Wake up!", he shook him a bit in shock.

"...Jake?", Finn opened his eyes, shifted his head for a better view.

"Where is that beast?", he mumbled while his hands eagerly hunting for his sword.

"Finn? We should draw back to recover our injuries" Jake paused, tried to stop him.

"I'm still strong enough to carry us to safety".

"No, Jake", Finn narrowed his eyes as he forced himself to stance up.

Jake just frowned, By heart he could tell, Finn would never listen to him

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

_ That stone headed boy never listened to his brother. He just pushed himself along the journey, either he was running or wobbly his way to the finish line—or his own self destruct. It breath fired to fried them alive. Even his arms were no longer able to hold his sword, Finn run to his death. _

_But he's still alive, Jake sacrificed himself as a shield for his partner. The beast flew away without any rational reason..maybe it had already got what it needs?_

* * *

Oh Glob, What will happen to them?

The chapter's so short isn't it? I can't promise you a long chapter, because i can't. Just continue reading to the next day! ^^.

**NOTICE : ADVENTURE TIME With Finn And Jake originally created by Pedleton Ward for Cartoon Network**


	2. Act 2 : Sweet Dream

If there's someone out there whose really keen of helping useless people like me, Help!

_Italic __font = Thought_

** NOTICE : **

**ADVENTURE TIME with Finn ****a****nd Jake originally created by Pe****n****dleton Ward for Cartoon Network**

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

**.**

**DEBILE ATTEMPTS  
**

**Day 2 : **Sweet dream

* * *

Jake's Words.

_The last thing i remember was Finn.._

_That stone headed boy never listened to me. He just pushed himself along the journey, either he was running or wobbly his way to the finish line. And now, he just wobbly his way to the wrong path which ended to self-destruction._

_._

_._

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

"Open up, Finn" said the gum haired princess with sweet, motherly-toned, and a full spoon of a grassy colored-soup waiting in front of his mouth.

"Yeah big-baby, mommy's waiting" Marshall Lee was floating above them, gave Finn a tease wink, still trying to arrested the cheesy grin off her face.

"Man..you're pathetic" Finally Marshall burst into laugh, hitting Jake in his abdomen to made him roar with laughter.

Finn had his crimson face as he snort. He can't helped it, he's covered in bandages and bruises. He can't even defended his pitiful mouth from that 'food'.

"How is it, Finn?Want some more?"

"No..i" Finn raised his hand, covering his mouth.

Bee never give up making Finn tried her cooking, no matter how deadly they can be.

But, fortunately, Finn got saved by the bell.

"I'll get the door" Jake shouted, leaving his brother with the deadly soup. Jake still believe Finn could handle her scientific medicines.

As Jake opened the door, An healthy old lady called Tree Trunk entered the room with a freshly baked pie on her right hand, the smell sneaking inside everyone's noses.

"Hey..i made you all the greatest and tastiest pie, to heal all your pain, do you mind to try it?"

Finn rushed his wheel chair, took one slice of apple pie, and struck into his hungry mouth. he said with his mouth full.

Bee was really mad, she stared at Jake, waiting for answer. Not even Marshall could answered. So she left with, mumbling, slammed the poor wooden door behind everyone

But Tree Trunks noticed, and snapped, "Finn.. It is not good to disrespect someone's good attempt..so, Please..finish your soup" her voice was coarse, showing her indignation.

"Uh...okay..i guess.. But could you call Doctor Ice Cream?" Finn was totally going to regret this.

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

"All right. Besides some fractures in your Tibia and Humerus, bruises all over your skin and your right eye, i managed to cover some cuts and small wounds." Doctor said while wrapping his bandages, "Hmm..you should pay attention to your diet"

"You have to stay home for 2-4 months" She concluded,

"Jack.. Your back sustained a second degree burn injuries. Stop moving to much, if you don't want to open those stitches. " Doctor Ice Cream warned me.

"What? Do i have to?" Vincent was desperate. "No ice cream?"

"Jack... Vincent, Even heroes have to lay low sometimes" And the doctor left the treehouse.

"Vincent..do NOT leave this place". Vincent just lost his words.

Doctor Ice Cream also whispered something, but Jake was not paying attention.

"Jack.. don't leave your brother alone" She stopped and said the words Jake really care.

"No ice cream for you too"

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

Many of Finn's friend turned up with gifts, from sweets and cookies, books, to hair shampoo. A lot of his fans/admires/ the princesses trying to get his full attention. But his enemy once sees this an opportunity and attacked his tree-house.

Unfortunately, Fourteen princesses against one old magician, they beat him to a pulp.

Finn can't helped himself but feel useless, "It wasn't so bad to be protected sometimes" Jake said to calmed Finn down as he sip his coffee.

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

"That for attacking the wounded boy, you should be ashamed" shouted one of the girls when the poor old men flew away.

"_Women sure are scary when they got mad_" Finn noted for himself.

They spend the day watching DVDs, playing truth-or-dare, video games, until the night came, they just using their last energy for some light talks with snacks and drinks. In the end Jake stopped everyone after noticing that boy has fallen asleep, he looked really exhausted.

"Thank you for everything" Jake thanked everyone as they left and took Finn to his room.

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

A figure lurking in the darkness of the night, slowly opened the window, and make it's way in. It managed to blend with the shadow inside the room. It's crawling at the ceiling without hesitation, silent and steady, until it stopped.

It managed to blend with the shadow inside the room. It's crawling at the ceiling without hesitation, silent and steady, until it stopped. It lowered its point of view, place its eyes to focus on one thing.

A smaller figure of a boy, laid behind the animal skin cover of the bed. Both eyes closed, but he was shivering, cold sweat pouring over his pore.

It lowered its point of view, place its eyes to focus on one thing.

A smaller figure of a boy, laid behind the animal skin cover of the bed. Both eyes closed, but he is shivering, cold sweat pouring over his pore. His face looks terrified. The thing jumped down, now standing next to the sleeping boy, one creepy grin grew.

The thing jumped down, now standing next to the sleeping boy, it grinned

"Hello, Finn."

* * *

*Tibia : shinbone – below knee

**Humerus : From elbow to shoulder


	3. Act 3 : Missing Morning

If there's someone out there whose really keen of helping useless people like me, Help!

Lady's dialogue were in english

_Italic __font = Thought_

**NOTICE : **

**ADVENTURE TIME with Finn ****a****nd Jake originally created by Pe****n****dleton Ward for Cartoon Network**

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

**DEBILE**

**Act 3 : Missing Morning**

* * *

_Jake's Words_

Sunshine flickering form a little gap from the windows, trying to bugged my sleepy eyes.

"Wake up...you sleepyhead" i opened my eyes slowly, face the most beautiful sight i have seen, those warm-loving chocolate colored eyes. I could looked at them forever.

"Eh-he..hello..sweetheart", i sloppily said as she stepped back. Now i could she her whole face.

"Stop that silly grin, silly!" she said while punching me without any power, just for fun. Afterward, she started to unbuttoning my pajamas to put 'Cyclone's Tears' to heal my back.

"You like me because i am silly, right?" There was just one inch gap between us. Now she's blushing...and she pushed me back. "No..." She turned her eyes away, "...Yes..." returned her sight to me, "Why did you hide this potion from your brother? He'll need it"

"Well..'Cyclone's Tears' are one of the rarest potion. It could heal any kind of injuries" I just noted all the things she had known. "If Finn use this, he'll go chasing the beast again. He'll need some resting, you know, like normal people, not heroes." Lady understood what i mean, but "I'll give them to him after a week".

Now she gave me a motherly smile, "Okay...Just call your brother, breakfast is ready".

"No problem" i kissed her cheek, and sprinted to the tree house..

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

I climbed the tree as easy as usual. In just a minute i have reached the front door. This was suppose to be another ordinary day, excluding our wounds. Somehow, i felt something crooked was happening. But i resisted my thoughts and went inside.

"What Happened?" My eyes widened.

Everything were torn down, spread around the floor. Table and chairs were upside down. Windows were broke. Drawer, closets, cupboard, no longer had what it used to contain. But none of the treasure we have collected gone, nothing touch. All of our armament were broken. Books, archives, any information we had were burned. The only connection the tree house has, ladder, bridge, was cut. I had to climb the roof, entered the second level by windows. I jumped and climbed to his bedroom.

His empty bedroom.

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

_Finn's Words_

_"__What..What happen?" i asked myself, _

_The last thing i remembered was Marshall telling us a story, one part of his long life as a vampire. We shared our story, until dark. Then..my eyelid felt really heavy, my mind started to fuse. I could heard Jake told everyone to leave, so i could got some rest. _

_After that, everything around me looked like inside an old black and white film that started to burned out. Everything was so peaceful, i noticed someone held me like a baby, filled with love, gracefully, and carefully put me in my favorite side of my bed. But a sudden jolt struck my head, somehow i am standing in the middle of ruins._

_Well-not really standing... More like laying in my stomach, my body fell really numb, is it because my broken hand? And there was a piercing pain through my head and my ears._

_A moment after, a enormous shadow captured my eyes, it appeared behind a big rock, carrying something in its razor-sharp teeth. A figure i knew.._

_In the moment, the blurry shadow started fading away. Its the beast! I tried to moved my muscle, but a stinging pain pierce through my body. "Jake?" i instantly notice the yellow hand that fell apart from its mouth, altogether with other overawing death bodies._

!

My sleepy eyes burst open, made my heart soared. A sudden pain rushed through my throat, suffocated me, "Wha.." i'm trying to spoke even i'm still gasping for air.

No use¸ my voice is scratched like i haven't drank water in a week. Besides, my throat's like burned every time i tried. I'd better kept silence.

" Was it.. a dream?" i tried to look down, when i notice that i couldn't move my body.

My body felt like tied up with chains, i could hear the rattle sound of it. Both of my arm sore, i couldn't move them either. The rusty icy cold iron bar was piercing through my arms bones. I'm blindfolded with some old rags. I am suppose to be able to see the rags, but i couldn't opened my eyelid.

My heart began to race,

_"__Hold on...you have to pump it up..pump it" _I slowly sway myself to calm down.

_"__Pump your spirit...pu.." __i stopped at something_

_Hey...i could move my legs. My legs chains are pretty long to walk with_

Now i have to figure a way to escape this place.


	4. Act 4 : Searching Help

If there's someone out there whose really keen of helping useless people like me, Help!

And i can't speak korean so i used english for Lady rainicorn

_Italic __font = Thought_

**NOTICE : **

**ADVENTURE TIME with Finn ****a****nd Jake originally created by Pe****n****dleton Ward for Cartoon Network**

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

**DEBILE**

**Act 4 : Searching Help**

* * *

"Jake..calm down" Lady tried her best to helped her husband. "Maybe he just had a party last night" but Jake's not listening, he kept walking around.

"You know your brother, how wild he is" Lady thought it will calm Jake down, but she just poured oil on the fire.

"You 'now nothing 'bout 'im!" Jake's temper blew.

"There's no way Finn would destroy his own treehouse! He's still 17, but he know what is the best time for what!"

Lady was silent for a moment, trying to think of what she'd been told. This is the first time she saw her husband furious. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt crying. She turned back and tried to clean her fast. But Jack, who noticed those transparent fluid from his wife. He realized the bad thing he just did. He hugged her from back.

"I'm sorry" He buried his face behind the woman's long hair. Jake was so frustrated, his hands were shacking "I'm just.." He didn't know what to say nor to do.

Emma put her hand, gently rubbed his blond hair. "It's okay" She let out a faint smile. Jack may be strong, but he's also weak when it's about his family. "Vincent is important for us.. Let's go find Bee and Marshall. They must know something"

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

Every kind of fireworks released to the night sky in their own way, make the gloomy sky looked bright, as bright as the daylight. Crowds cheered, jumped, and sang, as music streamed down. There was one corner that became the heart of everything. They'll be wasting a lot of time if they have to pushed themselves between crowds. Jake and Lady brought themselves up to the ceiling, getting closer to the stage without nobody aware of their presence.

When they got closer to the stage, they could saw a figure of another young man around Vincent's age, his feet didn't touch the floor. Marshall was so busy singing, entertained the crowds with his guitar.

But Marshall aware of his friends. As the curtain went down, Marshall floated towards two hanging couple. "'Sup?" His face filled with naughty grin as usual. But it soon faded when he couldn't see his best-pal.

"Jack, you're late. Is Finn okay now?" The vampire asked, by the sound of his voice he was very confused to them there.

"Where is Princess Bubblegum?" Jake asked back, keeping his pace.

"Wait..." Marshall floated back a little raised his arms "Don't ask me".

|-oO0-*xXx*-0Oo-|

On the other side of the land, everything was silence. Except for three shadows getting closer to the eyes were glimmering from the darkness, steady, ready for everything. But Jake stopped, his hesitation now drained his power. "No, he'll be fine" Jake just stared a while then shook his head, turning back to the path ahead. The castle was in sight, it would only be a matter of time now.

"We're almost there" Marshall said when they reached the edge of the clear and looked out at the kingdom. Trees wrapped around it like a barrier, a small river cut through on one side. But this time was covered in fog.

The Princess usually stayed awake in her lab which location was hidden from strangers, known by few , Lady, and Marshall easily found the stairs down to her lab, but it was empty. They later found out Princess Bee was sleeping peacefully on her desk.

"This is odd" Lady stated in a very small toned which shown er hesitation, "Bee only sleeps once a week. I thinks she has already slept yesterday." a slight theory passed through their mind.

They checked every part of the candy kingdom. People were sleeping, everywhere, security, even the gumball guardians, the one never a sleeps to protect its kingdom

The whole kingdow fell in a deep sleep.


End file.
